Typically, medical devices that are used to treat or care for a patient are not adequately linked to that patient in the patient's record, such as an electronic medical record (EMR). In many instances, this lack of linkage or association may lead to many inaccuracies and inconsistencies in treating the patient. For instance, when a caregiver, such as a nurse, begins an ordered dosage using an infusion pump, the nurse may write down or enter a start time of the infusion in the patient's record. An inaccuracy may arise when the start time is determined based on a watch or clock that is not accurate, or in sync with the watch or clock used to document the end time. Further, the lack of association between a patient and medical devices used to treat the patient may necessitate multiple queries in order to locate certain information related to the patient's treatment. For instance, even if a particular patient's record is queried and found, data from the medical devices used in conjunction with the patient's treatment may not be included in the record, but may require separate and multiple queries. In some cases, the data from the medical devices may be very difficult, or even impossible to locate. Additionally, lack of association between various clinicians and the medical devices used to treat the patient may necessitate each clinician to perform multiple queries, both to locate appropriate devices and to receive various data feeds from the medical devices once they have been located.